


March 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A bank robber won't appear this time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they wandered the streets of Metropolis. His eye widened the minute a man fled from a bank with a bag of cash.Supergirl smirked. ''You were saying?''





	March 13, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''A bank robber won't appear this time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they wandered the streets of Metropolis. His eye widened the minute a man fled from a bank with a bag of cash.

Supergirl smirked. ''You were saying?''

''We are here to protect civilians,'' Amos said after he scowled near his daughter.

Supergirl stuck her tongue out and flew to the robber. Frowning, she seized the bag before she used heat vision to knock him down. She turned to Amos before another smirk. ''You never said anything about the robber,'' Supergirl said as Amos blinked with confusion in his eyes.

THE END


End file.
